


Distance and Disaster

by mllelouise



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a twin brother, Français | French, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean travels with Sam and Castiel, his twin brother is the companion of a mad man with a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance and Disaster

Leo was playing with a piece of rock that changed from purple to yellow then back from yellow to purple, smiling proudly. Dean was listening to him telling them everything about his trip to Pluto while trying not to start an argument about Pluto’s lost status of planet.

\- Tell me something bro, you know that Pluto is not a planet anymore, huh?

He’d resisted as much as possible but one never truly changes, you know.

\- Very funny Dean but Pluto IS a planet, always have always will

\- Leo, studies are formal Pluto is NOT a planet. Sam can find you fifteen books written by the Men of Letters proving it long before NASA scientists did, actually

Sam stayed quiet, the question was rhetorical (at least it sounded so) and he’d promised himself not to intervene in any discussion between the two brothers since the incident involving - no, no way he was going to think about it. Not again.

\- Dean I was there, I walked ON Pluto, I can guarantee you that it IS a fucking planet, do you want to see the records of the TARDIS?

\- Leo, don’t...

\- Doctor, help me on this one, show him the classification of Sexy’s data base

Sam chuckled. On the one hand, Dean gave his 1967 Chevrolet Impala a name and on the other Leo was traveling with a doctor who gave a name to his ... wibbley ... wobbley ... blue box. These two were way more alike than they would never admit.

\- _Are they always like that_? the Doctor asked, putting a bookmark where he finished his chapter and closing   _Distance and Disaster_ , the lost Jane Austen novel they’d found during one of their previous trip. The one that could easily not have been lost. But that was another story.

\- _Always_ , Sam replied with a sigh, _always_.

He was making fun of them sometimes but eventually he couldn’t live without the bickering of his brothers. You get used to your family, you see and you love them with their flaws. For their faults.

\- _Except when they sleep_ , Castiel pointed out as he appeared on the couch with no warning as usual, startling Sam and the Doctor.

None of them asked how he knew that. Sometimes it's still better not to know everything about your family.


End file.
